dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai (MajinGogito)
Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai is a fighting action video game and the sequel to both Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a fan-created game that will soon be released for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. Its release date for all consoles is scheduled for May 2nd, 2015. Development This game has a much larger character roster than any other game in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. The graphics are now much better and gameplay is much more smoother than the previous Dragon Ball Z games. New stages, transformations, environmental actions, animations, dialogue, game modes, and features have been added to this game that its predecessors lacked. Now, your player's ki plays a huge role in the game. If you are running low on ki, you may be unable to fly fast or perform combos and if you are transformed into a transformation that drains your ki tremendously (such as Goku SSj3), you must keep a close eye on your ki level or charge up your energy, since if it falls down to a certain amount, you may be forced to revert back to your base form. The Playstation 4 and Xbox One versions also have much better graphics and gameplay than the other versions, since they are the Next-Gen Game Consoles. Game Modes Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai, like previous Dragon Ball Z games, has many different game modes to play and choose from. Many of these modes are unliocked from the beginning of the game, but there may be some that have to be unlocked by different methods. Normal= Unlocked at Start/ Bold= Must be unlocked by progressing in game/ Italic= Unlocked with code or by wishing for it from Shenron *Story Mode- Play through the entire Dragon Ball story, starting from Dragon Ball and ending with Dragon Ball GT. Experience the adventures of your favorite characters. They are optional optional objectives to earn more Zeni also! **Original Path- Play through the story the way that it is meant to be played and do what the true characters did. **'Another Way- Play through the story the way that you please. Make choices as to have mercy for someone or immediately kill them. Note that choices have effects on the rest of the story. *Unlocked by completing the Original Path on any difficulty at least once.' *'Duel Mode- Face off against a friend or against the computer **Single Battle: Classic One-on-One fight! ***CPU vs CPU- Watch the computer fight with players you choose! ***1P vs CPU- Face off against the computer with the player you choose for yourself against the player you choose for the computer ***1P vs 2P- Face off against your friend to see who is the best **Team Battle: Your team versus their team! ***CPU vs CPU- Watch the computers fight with a team of fighters that you choose for them ***1P vs CPU- Fight the computer's team with the players that you choose for your team ***1P vs 2P- Face off against your friend and see who has the best team for the job! **Co-Op Battle: Play with up to three of you other friends in a 2v2 battle ***Tag Battle- Fight against the other team with your partner and tag out to recover and let your teammate show them what they're made of! *Dragon Tournaments- Compete in many different tournaments *Online Battle- Face off against players from all across the world to rank up your own characters and get better! *Ultimate Battle- This makes its return from BT3, fight some great battles **Mission 100- A new 100 battles, fight as hard as you can for nice rewards **'Survival- Face multiple waves of enemies and see how long you can survive *unlocked by competing 20 Mission 100 battles' *Evolution Z- Buy dynocaps for your characters to use and upgrade with. Customize your characters also! *Training- Train and practice controls and attacks *Legend Mode- Create your very own character and compete in their creative universe. After doing so, created characters are saved to your roster! *Universal Mode- Pick a character and compete in their unique story mode. *similar to Galaxy Mode *Chi-Chi's Library- Stack up on your knowledge of the Dragon Ball Z universe and playable characters of the game *Options- Change the settings **Codes- Put in any codes that you happen to find in hopes of unlocking new characters or items! *'Shenron- If you have found the seven Dragon Balls, come here to summon a randomly picked (out of five) Eternal Dragons. Each of them grant different wishes. *Unlocked by collecting seven Dragon Balls' 'Playable Characters' Note: Normal= Unlocked at start/ Bold= Have to unlock by progressing through game (method of unlocking will be shown in Chi-Chi's Library/ ''Italic= Unlocked by wishing on a Dragon/ '''Italic Bold= Unlocked by Code #Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) #Goku (Base, Kaio-ken x3, False Super Saiyan) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Kaio-ken, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3,'' Super Saiyan God) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, '''Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4') #Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) #Tween Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) #'Ultimate Gohan ' #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #''Ultimate Future Gohan'' #Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #'Majin Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)' #Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2,' Great Ape Baby', Super Baby 4) #Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) #Kid Krillin #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Piccolo #Piccolo #Nail #Pikkon #Tarble (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #''Tarditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan)'' #Turles (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Nappa (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Kid Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #''Teen Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)'' #''Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)'' #''Kid Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #''Teen Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)'' #''Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3)'' #Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Cui #Malaka #Appule #Frieza Soldier #Orlen #'Dodoria' #'Zarbon (Base, Post Transformation)' #Guldo #Recoome #Burter #Jeice #'Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body)' #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form) #Mecha Frieza #Cooler (Base,' Final Form)' #'Meta Cooler (Base, ''Meta Cooler Core)' #Android 8 #Commander Red (Base, Android 9) #'Android 13 (Base, Fusion)' #Android 14 #Android 15 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Hell Fighter 17 #'Super 17''' #Android 18 #Hell Fighter 18 #'Super 18' #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power-Weighted Form, Super Perfect Form) #Cell Jr #Demon King Dabura #Mr. Buu #Evil Buu #'Kid Buu' #'Ultra Buu' #Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed) #Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) #Fasha (Base, Great Ape) #Gine (Base, Great Ape) #Tora (Base, Great Ape) #Borgos (Base, Great Ape) #''Bartora (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan)'' #Salza #'Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan', Super Saiyan 3) #'Bio-Broly' #'Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Super Form)' #Zangya #Bojack (Base, Super Hera) #Kid Chi-Chi #Teen Chi-Chi #Pan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Bulla (Base, Super Saiyan) #Marron #Master Roshi (Base, 50% Max Power, Max Power) #Grandpa Gohan #Yajirobe #Hercule #Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) #Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) #Kibito #Tapion #Minotia #Kid Uub #Uub (Base, Majuub) #Mercenary Tao #'Cyborg Tao' #''Tambourine'' #''Cymbal'' #''Drum'' #'King Piccolo' #King Cold #Spopovich #Yamu #Pui Pui #Bibidi #Babidi #King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #''Bargeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4)'' #'Chilled (Base, Final Form)' #Garlic Jr (Base, Super Garlic Jr) #Dr. Wheelo #Lord Slug (Base, Giant) #'Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form)' #General Rilldo (Base, Meta Rilldo, Hyper Metal Rilldo) #'Nuova Shenron (Heat Armor, Full Power)' #'Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron)' #Kami #Master Shen #Abo #Kado #Aka #''Android 8000'' #''Android 19000'' #Bacterian #Bandages the Mummy #'Beerus' #'Whis' #Bora #Upa #Teen Upa #Kid Bulma #Bulma #Dende #'Eis Shenron' #Veku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku Jr (Base, Super Saiyan) #Vegeta Jr (Base, Super Saiyan) #''Gogeta Jr (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #''Vegito Jr (Base, Super Saiyan'') #'Haze Shenron' #King Kai #King Yemma #Mighty Mask #Ninja Murasaki #Paragus #'Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan Absorbed)' #Oolong #Ox-King #Lord Luud #General Blue #Pirate Robot #Saibaman #''Tiencha'' #''Prillin (Base, Super Namek)'' #''Krilatzu'' #Spike the Devilman #Arale #Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) #Emperor Pilaf (Base, Pilaf Bot, Fused Pilaf Machines) #Giran #Bear Thief #Major Metallitron #Yakon #'Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy' #Ledgic #'Oceanus Shenron' #'Rage Shenron' #Dore #Neiz #Bido #Bujin #Kogu #Toobi #Cabira #'Kuriza (Base, Final Form)' #Arbee #'Nam' #'King Chappa' #Colonel Silver #Colonel Violet #'Dr. Raichi' #Fangs the Vampire #''Farmer with Shotgun'' #Garlic #General White #Giru #'Gokule' #Mai #Princess Snake (Base, Giant Snake) #'Ranfan' #''Grand Supreme Kai'' #''Southern Supreme Kai'' #''Western Supreme Kai'' #''Northern Supreme Kai'' #Staff Officer Black Stages Story Mode Main Article: DBZ: Raging Budokai Story Mode (MajinGogito) In Story Mode, you will fight in almost every single battle that took place in the Dragon Ball Z storyline. The harder and better you fight the higher you can rank with a F, B, A, S, or Z and the higher you rank, the more Zeni you will earn. Some storyline missions may unlock characters upon completion as well. Dragon Tournaments Mission 100 Main Article: DBZ: Raging Budokai Mission 100 (MajinGogito) In Mission 100, its function is exactly the same as in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. All 100 of the missions are unlocked from the start and you can earn the ranks of F, GT, A, S, Z, or DBZ (all in order of higher rank). The higher your rank, the more Zeni you earn and the higher that the possibility of earning a Dragon Ball or new item is. You can also replay missions to try to compete for a higher score. There is also an achievement/trophy for beating each mission with each rank. Survival Evolution Z Legend Mode Universal Mode Shenron If you have found the seven Dragon Balls scattered around the game, (like in other DBZ games), you will be able to press this mode to summon one of the five Eternal Dragons (Dragon is chosen randomly every time). The five available Dragons are: Shenron, Porunga, Ultimate Shenron, Black Smoke Shenron, and Omega Shenron. Each Dragon grants a Chi-Chi's Library Main Article: DBZRB: Chi-Chi's Library (MajinGogito) Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Downloadable Content Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Transformation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Super Namekian Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Goku Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Gohan Category:Vegeta Category:Female Characters Category:Raging Blast Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Races Category:Kais Category:Fusions Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Heroes Category:Majin Category:Majin Category:Arcosians Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Warriors Category:Main Character(s) Category:Techniques Category:Ki Attacks Category:Rush Attacks Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Evil Category:Former Villains Category:Androids Category:Androids Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Super Android Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Items Category:Stages Category:Planets Category:Sequel Category:Dragon Ball Users Category:Game Modes Category:Lists Category:Genderless Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Dragon Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai Category:Living Characters Category:Race of Hera Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Dragon Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Prince Category:Martial arts student Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Canon Planets Category:Villains Category:Attacks Category:Items Category:Techniques Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids Category:Video Games Category:Video Games